Serendipity: The story of a girl*~
by Dragonsbane
Summary: Post Hogwarts. The trio all have kids including some new character's kids. This is the story of the Hernandez family and the Potters and the Weasleys and the Rodriguez family as they go through life at Hogwarrts. R+R PLEEEEEEEEEEZ!


~*Serendipity: The story of a girl*~  
  
Created by ~*dRaGoNsBaNe*~  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling although I created all the characters and the plot and bladdy blah blah…( u've heard it all b4! =^D)  
  
  
  
"Roxanne! Come down here! The Potters are here!" my dad yelled from downstairs. I was in my room reading my new books for school. I groaned. I the Potters were here that meant that they had brought Michael.  
  
Michael was my age and soon to begin Hogwarts with me and my twin brother, Ronan. Michael and Ronan had been best friends forever and our parents had been friends before that.  
  
I jumped from my bed and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror before I walked out the door. I was wearing a pair of jean capris and a fitting black top. 'Oh jeez I can't go out like this!' I ran over to my closet and graabed an old hand-me-down red flannel shirt and wore it on top of my shirt. I slipped on my sneakers and went out the door. I climbed down our carpeted stairs and into the living room.  
  
There sat Michael in between his parents, Harry and Ginny Potter. Michael had inherited his father's messy black hair and green eyes. He had inherited the Weasley family build and stature, though.  
  
"Hi Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, oh, and hi Michael," I greeted them. They all greeted me with a hello too, and then I sat down on the couch next to my mother. I glanced at my mom. I had inherited her curly brown hair and curvy body. I hadn't inherited either my dad's hazel eyes or my mother's brown ones. I had violet eyes. I got many compliments on them. My twin brother had blue eyes. Our brothers all envied us because they had gotten the family brown eyes.  
  
My father and Mr. Potter were talking about Quidditch. Harry had been on the Gryffindor team in Hogwarts. My father, who had entered Hogwarts in the 5th year, also played on the team as a keeper. They were hoping that their sons would also join. My father was especially hoping that I would be picked too. I was a very good Quidditch player. I had learned from my brothers who were all on the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Where's Ronan and the others?" I asked, looking for an excuse to get out of the house and actually play Quidditch instead of just talking about it. "Oh they're all at Merlin's Park. You two can go and join them if you like," my mother said gesturing to Michael and me. Michael and I walked out the door to the park.  
  
Merlin's Park was the neighborhood park. All the wizarding children went there to play. You could play Quidditch there because the park had been bewitched.  
  
When we reached the park, I saw my brothers, Sammi, the Weasleys, and Jose playing Quidditch. Sammi Rodriguez was my one and only best friend. Jose was his older brother. "Hey here comes Mike and Roxy," my older brother Christian remarked. I smiled at him and ran over to talk to my older brother Daniel. "Hey Michael," yelled Matt Weasley. He was Hermione and Ron Weasley's kid.  
  
I noticed his little sister Cheryl sitting alone on the swings. "Hi Cheryl," I said cheerfully trying to find out what was wrong. Cheryl was 9 and very cute. She had auburn hair and light blue eyes. " What's wrong?" I asked when she didn't answer me back. " I can't play Quidditch with Matt." 'Oh so that's it.' Cheryl was very attached to her 13 year old brother. She was too young to play Quidditch and besides her parents ahdn't taught her how to ride a broom yet. She got up and walked away form the park in the direction of her house.  
  
"Hey Roxy you gonna play or what?" I heard Matt yell. I grinned and shouted "Yeah!" Jose was telling me to hurry up. I looked at him he seemd to have grown up a bit over the school year and his black hair had been cut. His blue eyes were as sparkly as ever. I joined them and grabbed my broom who Luis, Sammi's 19 year old brother, summoned for me. Luis always came to referee our games since me and my brothers could get a bit aggressive at times.  
  
The teams were:  
  
Jose- chaser  
  
Me- chaser  
  
Sammi- keeper  
  
Micahel- seeker  
  
Christian- beater  
  
Matt- keeper  
  
Daniel- chaser  
  
Joshua- chaser  
  
Ronan- seeker  
  
Kristopher- beater  
  
Their team caught the snitch, but we won 200- 320. No one could beat me when I had a quaffle in my hands. Before we left we spotted Cesar Malfoy playing a game of Quidditch with his goons. We walked out of there to our houses. We reached the Weasley household and shouted bye to Matt. He live in a small 1 story house. Just perfect for his small family. We had a big 2 story house since it was all 7 of us plus our parents. Sammi, Jose, and Luis waved as we got into the house to the right of theirs. "Bye!" We reached the door just as the Potters walked out. We said goodbye to them and then we went upstairs to get out of out sweaty clothes and have dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how do you like my 1st chapter? It took FOREVER to write so pleez tell me wat u think by clicking on that nice button right down there. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


End file.
